


Perversity

by sxstarscream



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: @jesus please forgive me, Anal Sex, Dominance, Fucking, Hate Sex, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mild Blood, Oh god, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:38:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxstarscream/pseuds/sxstarscream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I just really like them.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Perversity

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like them.

A blood smeared handprint across an already dirty windowpane, illuminated by the blazing fire of a burning building not a mile away. A handprint from a glove, grasping for something to hold onto; to brace against the overwhelming sensory impact of finally getting what was so long desired. Was it the blood of the clown or the blood of the bat? Not even they knew anymore. Neither of them really knew anything except that they didn’t want this to stop.

There was nothing nice about it. Nothing sweet, nothing soft, no false pretense of gentleness or caring. It was rough and fast and dirty. It taste of hatred and blood, but felt like ecstasy. 

Jerking his hips up to meet Batman’s rough thrusts, the Joker reached up and slipped his fingers around the Bat’s throat, and just as he’d hoped, the Dark Knight twisted his head away roughly, and backhanded the Joker across the mouth. Beneath him the clown groaned, and begged him to do it again. The desperate need in his voice made Batman growl with arousal, and not needing another invitation connected his fist with the same side of the clown’s face.

A mixture of a moan and a laugh came from his mouth, and he leaned up to press his bloody face against Batman’s neck. His hot tongue traced a long, wet trail up his neck until their lips met and the Joker spit his blood into the Bat’s mouth.

Before Batman could even react beyond yanking his head away in equal pats disgust and surprise, the Joker snaked his hand behind Batman’s neck and with unwavering force simultaneously jutted his hips up and into the Bat, and drew their mouths together again. Sliding his tongue into the other’s mouth, Batman felt a shuddering wave of pleasure as he felt the clown’s tongue lapping up the blood he had just spit into his mouth with an obscenely erotic moan as he did.

It was sick and disgusting, but incredibly intoxicating and oh, so very _easy_. Batman kept up his fast, deep, relentless thrusts as he let the Joker’s tongue know every corner of his mouth. The same mouth that spat insults and death threats and promises of justice for all he’d done. The same tongue that spewed horrible threats and laughter that made even the darkest nightmares feel like daydreams. 

Despite the thrusting, moaning, writhing mass of the two men, Bruce needed more. No...not Bruce, _Batman_. Pulling out of the Joker suddenly, he watched in partial amusement, and partial deep and longing need as the clown’s eyes flashed to meet his own and he almost _cried_ in desperation. Reaching up and clutching at Batman’s arms, he whimpered and whined, raking his fingers down the still armored skin.

“Please... _please_ Bats, don’t stop. I need it...I need _you_....” Batman liked hearing him beg like this, enjoyed watching the desperation in his eyes and knew that in this moment he had him. The man he’d spent so long chasing around and here he was, cowering in front of him and begging him to continue fucking him. Grabbing him and pulling him up, Batman crushed his mouth against his enemy’s with bruising force, feeling the way he shuddered and shook with need in his grip. His kiss tasted like a mixture of the cheap face-paint that was now smeared and faded, and of the blood that Batman had beaten out of him. 

Yanking away from him, Batman acted on impulse, knotting his fingers in the green hair and yanking it back, before leaning forward and returning the sucks and bites the clown had so generously been giving _him_ all night. He made his way up the Joker’s neck, stopping to bite or kiss spots at random, and received in return drawn out moans of absolute bliss. Between them their swollen members rubbed together, the friction making Batman’s fist tighten and the Joker shake with need. Sliding a hand between them, Joker coiled his hand around Bat’s cock, and gave it a squeeze. Thrusting his hips into the welcome hand, he let the two slip backwards, Batman into a sitting position with Joker straddling him, raised on his knees to allow the stroking to continue. The kisses continue upwards, tracing his tongue along the clown’s jawline until he drew their mouths together again in a sloppy kiss. Feeling the weight in his lap shift and the stroking stop, Batman moaned loudly into the clown’s mouth as he felt his cock entering his enemy once again. The Joker laughed into the kiss, the vibrations it caused sent a tremble equal parts unease and lust. 

Breaking away from the kiss, Batman kept his fist knotted in the green hair because the clown _wanted_ him to, and he watched in pulsing need, the Joker grinding his hips into Batman, fucking himself against his swollen cock and laughing to himself. Letting this go on until he could feel his orgasm begin to surface, he roughly flipped the other man onto his back, slamming him into the ground while still inside of him and began thrusting relentlessly, the laughter turning into moans and whimpers once again. Bracing himself with a hand flat against the ground, he thrust harder and harder. It was fucking with the same intensity as fighting, and neither man really thought they could differentiate between the two anymore. 

The only words that made any sense in the haze of intense, obscene moaning was _harder, faster, more more more_ , and Batman followed each one like they had been commands. It was giving in to demands, that much his brain could register, but it was what he wanted, too. In the end, it was always what he wanted. The Joker would kill and destroy, and Batman would hunt and aggress, but in the end neither could stop, and neither could separate from the other. It was addiction, raw and dependent, and it was sick.

Feeling the a deep shudder from underneath him, and hearing the hitched way the moaning was now coming, Batman knew the Joker was getting close. Closing his hand around the Joker’s throat, he brought their faces close together.

“You finish when _I_ say you finish.” Batman growled, and the Joker broke out of his moaning into delighted, strangled laughter. He got off on it. He got off on Batman, choking him and telling him when to come, and he wasn’t the only one. _Batman_ got off on it too. Despite his denial, he always did. Confronting him in the street, beating him down in front of a robbed bank, chasing him down after a building exploded, he always felt the same repulsive throbbing need stir just below the belt. That was, after all, how they had ended up here.

Rolling his head back as best he could against the steel grip, the Joker let his eyes flutter closed and Batman thrust harder and _harder_ until he couldn’t control his actions anymore. In the end he lost control of even that, giving into all the animal urges he felt. The groaning and thrusting and horrible, relentless _need_ took over everything. Feeling himself rapidly losing control of his ability to hold back his orgasm, he grunted and reached between them to stroke the Joker.

“Y-you...” but he didn’t need to say it at all. He felt the Joker tense underneath him, and his breathing became shallow and hoarse, but as Batman went to remove his tight fist from around the clown’s throat, his hand came up and _held_ it there. Batman watched in incredible arousal as the Joker came _hard_ , body convulsing under him and still struggling to suck in the gasps of air he needed. Seeing the way he had just lost himself, how his body became as helpless to pleasure as his mind was to insanity and Batman couldn’t hold back any longer.

Feeling every muscle in his body tighten, the rush of release made him cry out in pleasure so intense his vision blurred. He felt the man behind him clutch at the arm connected to the hand around his neck and the Joker watched with complete absorbed fascination and post-release bliss as the Bat came inside of him. _His_ Bat, the way it always had been and always would be. 

Batman’s orgasm shook through him until he had nothing left but trembling limbs and a dull ringing in his ears. Sliding out of the Joker with a shudder, he hung his head and struggled to catch his breath. Beneath him the Joker began trembling with laughter and when he felt a gloved finger stroke uncharacteristically gently down the side of his face, Batman tightened his grip around the Joker’s throat and slammed his head backwards against the ground. Pulling himself to his feet, Batman adjusted himself, concealing his most vulnerable part back into the safety of his suit and went to walk away. Behind him the Joker lay curled around the ground, face bloody, body numb, and stifled, sated giggles rumbling from his sore throat.

It had been a raw, brutal, violent, bloody fuck.

No false pretenses.

There never would be.


End file.
